Chapter 1 The Big Mistake
by ILoveFries
Summary: Somebody is about to make a big mistake. Who is he/she? Find out, read, review, suggest, and favorite!  I worked hard for this, sorry if it has few wrong grammar and spelling... Please bear with me, I'm still young... Younger than you know. TWILIGHT FANS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a fanfic prepared by FatShark, me. (I'm a female…!) Now this is a fanfic about Twilight and I wish you like how I manage the story! (: Now if you're bored and you feel like reading my stories, just click this link: .net/~fatshark or .net/u/3465125/.

**Chapter 1- The big Mistake**

Bella (Isabella Marie Swan/ Cullen) snatched the laptop from her bedside table as she sat at her bed. Somehow she felt uneasy, thinking she never opened her email the past few months, and she had a feeling that she had a thousand emails from her mother, Renee Dwyer/ Swan. She started to smile as she typed her email address and password. Then she clicked the "Log in" button and waited patiently.

There it is. 36 emails from Bella's mom. Whoa. She must've behaved well. Bella thought with a smile. Finally, she opened each and nothing special was up, so she browses for other emails she received. There's an email she saw, which she received just yesterday, so she was eager to read it. But the worst part is, the email was from—

Mike. Mike Newton.

Bella was so shocked, that she didn't even notice that Edward was just behind her. "Whose emails are those from?" he asked. Bella quickly hid the email.

"Mom's," she said, feeling guilty. "And Mike's," she admitted.

"Well, what does _he_ want?" Edward said with a crooked smile.

"I'll read it," she said, having chills on her spine. _Please don't be something I'm irritated about! _Bella thought nervously. "Well?" Edward asked. Bella clicked the email slowly. As it loaded, everything on Bella's sight seemed to be slow- moe.

"Bella, Yeah, I'm going out with Jessica, but we had a little fight when she thinks I'm dating another, my cousin, Drew Nikki. I'm hoping to get some advice from you. Is that okay? If it is, then meet me tomorrow at the Park, 8:00. If it's not, just reply. But I hope you will. We'll go on a "Friend- to- Friend talk. No other. Mike. That's it." Bella said, sighing.

"Are you?" Edward asked. "No Edward! You know me!" Bella said, her ears starting to be pink. "It's okay, I won't be mad." Edward said. "If you say so…" Bella replied stubbornly. "Wait, are you meeting with someone so you're trying to get me occupied? Is there something I wanna know?" Bella shouted out of her lungs, but it still seems melodic. "Well… It's nothing actually. It's just a "hang- out" with Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and I." Edward replied. Bella stood up her bed and slammed shut the laptop.

"OH! SO YOU'RE HANGING OUT _WITHOUT_ ME?" Bella asked, starting to cry. "I just wanna give you an alone time!" Edward tackled back. "So you think giving me an alone time would be a time for you to hang out with Rosalie?" Bella shouted once again.

She trampled her feet out of the room as Carlisle looked at her. "Bella, wait—" Edward said. "What happened?" Carlisle asked. Edward ignored his question and followed Bella. "Harsh…" Carlisle whispered, feeling childish. Bella locked the door towards the balcony, where she always goes when she's in a bad mood. She couldn't believe that Edward would do such a thing. She guessed this was his Big Mistake.

Edward bumped the locked door hard. "If you don't open this, I'll break it," Edward scared her. "What do _you_ want?" Bella asked coldly. "Open this and let's talk," Edward pleaded, expecting something nice. Bella finally calmed down and think wisely of her conditions before she opened the door. But she decided to talk to him without it. Finally she opened the door and stopped crying. Bella placed one stool chair on her front and sat, leaving no chair for Edward.

"So?" Bella asked. She felt weird.

"Why are you mad? I just wanna gave you an alone time. If you're alone, I can hang-out with my siblings. Oh, forget what I said, it's harder than I thought to explain. You first." Edward admitted.

"Well, I really don't wanna go with Mike. Even if you say so or not. I know, forget what I said just a while ago about the 'if you say so' thing. And I just got wounded when you said that you're hanging out without me, and you prefer being with Rosalie." Bella explained.

"Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and I." Edward said. Bella still looked angry.

"So you do wanna hang out without me?" Bella asked, her forehead starting to crumple. "It's not that… I want you to have an alone time." Edward said, his tone getting nicer and more melodic. "Alone time for me? So you're bored with me and you're not with Rosalie? Let me think, okay? Get out of here!" Bella shouted once again. (Oh man, sorry if you guys are so irritated about this…)

"Bella," –pauses-"Sorry," he walked out of the room and left Bella crying. (I know, Edward will never do that,)

"I hate you Edward! I can't believe that you would do this to me, I hate you and I will always will! Just because of your big mistake our relation can be over you know!" Bella said quietly, but Edward left her there, and Edward wasn't at the front door. (It's confusing, right?) "I thought you loved me more than anything, but I was wrong!"

**NOTE: **Yeah, I know, Renesmee didn't show up in the first chapter but she will on the second chapter. Even this chapter is irritating, the 2nd will be… secret… :}

Well even you're not satisfied, I still hope you'll be able to make some reviews… You can also recommend some stories you would like mo to do… Post some suggestions on the following chapters! And if you want a story about this and that, just post and I'll make it! T.Y. for reading! FatShark here! INCOMING!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is a fanfic prepared by FatShark, me. (I'm a female…!) Now this is a fanfic about Twilight and I wish you like how I manage the story! (: Now if you're bored and you feel like reading my stories, just click this link: .net/~fatshark or .net/u/3465125/.

**Chapter 2- All because of you**

Bella suddenly remembered Mike. If she goes, she'll make Edward irritated or something. She suddenly had an idea.

As she ran upstairs, her face, eyes, and nose were red. She opened her room door, and sunk her head into her wardrobe. She tried her best to pick her clothing without Alice, and she doesn't quite succeed. Man, Alice must've tried so hard on helping Bella find her clothes.

Fine. Bella gave up and snatched any piece of clothing. She hurried, dressed up, and combed her hair. She hurried downstairs and opened the door. She hurried down to their parking lot where she met her baby, 1953 Red Chevy Pick-up truck.

So much for the rush, she didn't notice that it was still early. It was 7:35 PM. Mike might think she's too excited to meet him. But Bella knew Mike would be earlier that 7:00. She definitely knew it, and she'll stick with it.

As her pick- up truck roared to life and starts driving, she tried to think about what happened a while ago with Edward. She couldn't even believe Edward would do that to her. I mean, even going out by herself worries him. But why could he possibly do this? Is he bored with her and starts to "Go out" with Rosalie? No way! It can be possible.

But why? Why? Bella thought again and again. Then when she thought about Edward, Jacob's face suddenly showed up. Wait, does Jacob still like her?

Finally over with the long drive towards the park. There she saw Mike, leaning on a wall, looking around nervously and eagerly. Bella unfasten her seatbelt and got off her seat. She ran towards Mike and—

"Hi Bella!" Mike said in an excited tone. Before Bella could even answer—

"Whoa, I didn't expect you to go here, whoa. You gave me a shock, Bella." Mike said, it was obvious Bella was getting irritated.

"Oh… So can we hurry about the advice thing? What happened about you and Jessica? How did it happen? What was her reaction? Probably yell or scream or…" Bella said in one fast second. She was so eager to go home already.

"No. We didn't fight. I just wanted to see you, you know. I'm not cheating on Jessica or something. She's mad at me and I don't know why."

"So you want me to know what happened between you and her. What am I? A Physic?" Bella said coldly.

"No, it's not that. I'm just asking… What can I possibly do to hurt her?" Mike asked.

"Before that, can we sit down?" Bella asked. "Oh, yeah of course. I reserved a seat in the 'Yow'll house' so let's go," Mike replied. They walked to a small restaurant with a large lobster displayed on the top of the shop. Bella forgot about Edward now.

Mike let Bella sat on a chair, a silver chair and Mike hurried on to his sit. "This is supposed to be a friend to friend, rrrrrriiighhhttt?" Bella repeated.

"Yeah, well… A special kind of friend ship…" Mike chuckled. Bella didn't feel like giggling at all. She felt horrible, disgusted, and worried at the same time.

"So hurry up on the problem!" Bella said impatiently. "I came here to help, not to go on a special event with you, now please go on," Bella said in a harsh tone.

"Okay okay," –pauses- "What did I do? What do you think? Something that would make Jessica angry?" Mike asked. "Ugh, sorry Mike, let's talk on the phone 'cause I'm in a hurry—a rush! Bye, Mike, I'll talk to you on the phone. Sorry." Bella pleaded, stood up and hurried to her truck.

"B-Bella," Mike whispered.

…

"Oh, Renesmee, you're here," Bella said softly towards her and hugged Renesmee tight. "Mom, where's Dad?" she asked sweetly. "You're dad's busy on a hang out with Rosalie." Bella replied. "Is he coming home tonight?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Renesmee… I… I really don't know. Let's leave the door open so he can come in. Is that okay for you?" Bella explained. "Y- yeah…" Renesmee replied.

"I knew that you two fought. Mom, please go back to Dad now. I want to see you two happy," Renesmee said. Bella's face was shocked. "All for you, Renesmee. I'll try." Bella said. As soon as the door opens, Edward was the only one there.

"Bella," Edward said quietly. Bella let go of Renesmee and hugged Edward tightly. "I forgive you," Bella whispered.

"Thank you, Renesmee. We got together again All Because Of you."

**Note: **Thank you again for reading the second chapter. I appreciate it! Please review and suggest! Please review if something went wrong, and please review if you liked it. I'll be thankful for the reviews.

Please read the 3rd Chapter!

FatShark is out! INCOMING!


End file.
